


Pretty In Red

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Alec tries something new, but will Bill like it?
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Pretty In Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amitafi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amitafi/gifts).



'What am I thinking?' Alec thought to himself. 

He was sitting in the bedroom, holding a pair of red, silky knickers in his hands. The material was soft against his fingers, trimmed with lace along the hem. He'd bought them purely on impulse the other day, hoping to wear them for Bill. But his nerves kept getting the better of him. Every time he opened his drawer and saw them hidden among his briefs, he considered putting them on, only to scoff and close the drawer again. Wasn't he too old for this sort of thing? And would Bill even like it? Alec ran a hand through his hair. Bill was his husband. He was always willing to indulge in Alec's desires, just as Alec was willing to indulge in his. Alec took a deep breath and stood up, pulling off his jeans and underwear, and, after a brief hesitation, pulled the red knickers up his legs. It took a little adjusting for everything to be in place, then he looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror in the closet. Thanks to Bill's constant demands that he eat more, he'd gain a little weight and muscle tone, making him look less skinny and sickly. The red lace stood out against his fair, freckled skin and accentuated the dark hair on his chest and belly. His cock pressed heavily against the silk.

"Looks better than I thought," Alec said to himself. He traced the lace-trimmed hemline with his fingertip, imagining Bill's reaction. Would he be rough like when he first Alec in a kilt, or would be gentle? Would he even bother to take the knickers off? Maybe he'd just push them aside and fuck Alec hard. stroking him through the silk.

"Fuck," Alec moaned, rubbing himself through the silk. He was half-hard already, the fabric amazing against his skin. 

He pulled his jeans back on, zipped them up and buckled his belt again. The contrast of rough denim and soft silk was already driving him crazy. He smirked at his reflection and went downstairs, sitting down on the couch in what he hoped was a casual pose. Bill was due home any minute. Alec shivered in anticipation and began counting down. 

Finally, at exactly eight o'clock, Bill walked into the house. Alec was in the kitchen when he heard the door open. He smiled to himself, pouring wine for the both of them. Bill came into the kitchen and Alec turned around, fighting to keep a straight face as he handed Bill his glass.

"Thank you," he said, taking a sip. "How was your day?"

"Alright, I suppose," Alec shrugged, sipping his wine. "How was yours?"

"Long," Bill muttered. "The staff shortage is getting ridiculous. We're so shorthanded it's unbelievable."

Alec hummed and placed his glass on the table, stepping closer to his husband.

"Well, you're home now," he said quietly. "You don't have to worry about that anymore now."

Bill smiled and kissed him on the lips. Alec sighed and pulled him closer. He felt one of Bill's hands appear on his hip, stroking the denim before stopping in surprise. He pulled out of the kiss, looking at Alec with shock. Alec grinned impishly. He moved out of Bill's arms and toward the dinner laid out on the table.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Bill licked his lips, eyes already darkening with desire. He sat down across from Alec, who started eating slowly on purpose, wanting to see how long it took for his husband to crack. Bill ate his meal, shooting glances at Alec the whole time. At one point, they made eye contact as Alec licked some sauce off his spoon. Bill made a low sound in response, like a moan and whimper. Alec held back a snicker as he rose from the table and put his plate in the sink. Bill followed, placing his plate and glass in the sink, then grabbing Alec's hips again, fingers pressing into the lace through the denim.

"What are you wearing?" he whispered in Alec's ear.

Alec's cock twitched, feeling Bill's arousal pressing against his ass. He forced himself to remain coy and teasing and turned around, looking into his husband's lustful eyes. 

"Go to the bedroom, undress, and wait for me," he told Bill firmly. "I'll be up after I've done the dishes."

Bill growled, the sound going straight to Alec's cock, before he left the kitchen and vanished upstairs. Alec chuckled under his breath and took his time doing the dishes. Once he was done, he went upstairs to the bedroom and found Bill sitting at the end of the bed, naked, his erection pulsing against his stomach. His eyes were hooded and wide when Alec stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. They stared at each other, lust thick as fog between them. Alec unbuttoned his shirt slowly, watching the way Bill's hand clenched against his thighs, as if he were trying to restrain himself. Alec tossed his shirt to the floor and then slowly unbuckled his jeans, lowering them seductively down and off his legs. He stood before Bill in nothing but the red knickers, his cock leaking against the fabric. He could feel his body flushing as Bill stared at him hungrily, lips parted ever so slightly.

"I wasn't sure if you liked this kind of thing," Alec mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I saw them the other day and I-"

Alec was cutting off by Bill lunging off the bed and pinning him to the door, kissing him deeply. He grabbed hold of one of Alec's legs and wrapped it around his waist, grinding their erections together.

"You look fucking gorgeous," he purred against Alec's lips. "And you've been teasing me all night, haven't you?"

"Yes," Alec panted. 

Bill growled again and sank his teeth into the arch of Alec's neck. The Scotsman keened, grinding against the thigh his husband had slotted between his legs. He felt Bill smirk against his neck before pulling him roughly toward the bed, sitting down and letting Alec straddle him. Bill kissed him again as his hands gripped the elastic of the underwear, letting them snap against Alec's skin. 

"Such a needy, pretty thing," Bill murmured, gripping Alec's ass, feeling the muscle through the silk. "Nobody but me gets to see you in this state, do they? All wet and whining, humping against my lap."

"Only you, Masters," Alec moaned, feeling his husband lave attention to his nipples, biting and sucking bruises into the skin. 

"I know you're mine," Bill breathed, licking the scar on Alec's chest. "My pretty slut. What do you want me to do to you?"

"Fuck me," Alec panted, his accent getting thicker. "Hard."

"With pleasure," Bill purred, his breath hot against his husband's bare skin. He kissed Alec again, sucking on his bottom lips before pulling away. "On your knees."

Alec slid off his lap to the floor, his eyes dark as he stared at Bill's erection, pearly fluid beading at the tip. The American stroked himself, pushing more precome out. Alec licked his lips and leaned forward, teasingly licking the head. Bill tangled a hand roughly into his hair, forcing him further down on his cock. Alec moaned, the vibration making his husband's breath hitch, and licked a stripe up the underside, his hands coming up to grip Bill's legs. Bill closed his eyes and sighed, keeping his hand in Alec's hair as the Scotsman bobbed his head, sucking him languidly. 

"What a mouth you have, love," Bill murmured, petting his husband's hair. "You suck my cock so well."

Alec looked up at him, lips tight around the head of his cock, his pupils so wide his eyes looked black. He pressed his deft tongue into the weeping slit and Bill gasped, toes curling against the carpet. Heat was building in his lower abdomen but he didn't want to come yet. He pulled on Alec's hair, pulling him off his cock. Alec whined, his lips red and swollen. A bead of precome hung from his bottom lip and he licked it away, humming at the taste. A dark spot was growing on larger on his red knickers. Bill pulled him up onto the bed again, kissing him and forcing him onto his hands and knees. He hovered behind his husband, admiring the way the red silk stood out against his pale skin. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and popped the cap open, slicking up some of his fingers. He pushed the fabric aside to reveal Alec's hole, tracing it idly with the tip of one digit before pressing in past the tight ring of muscle. 

"Masters," Alec gasped at the stretch, gathering the sheets in his fists. 

"Always so willing," Bill murmured reverently, swirling around his husband's hole. "If only the others at your office could see you like this-Alec Hardy, the worst cop in Britain, wearing some slutty red underwear and begging to be fucked." He added a second finger, scissoring them. Alec mewled and arched his back, his skin slick with sweat. Bill smiled at the sight and kept talking, his voice getting rough. 

"Sometimes I think about coming to your office and locking the door," he said. "Then I walk over to your desk and kiss your breathless, stroking you through your pants until you start begging for me to fuck you." A third slick digit joined the first two, pressing in deeply. "After I've gotten you all hot and bothered, I'd bend you over your desk, pull off your pants and tongue your hole, making you scream my name nice and loud for everyone to hear." He pressed against Alec's prostate, massaging it firmly.

Alec was a mess, moaning and mewling, his accent so thick he was almost unintelligible. He looked back over his shoulder at Bill, eyes pleading.

"Fuck me, Masters, please," he begged. 

Bill couldn't wait any longer. He twisted his fingers roughly before pulling them out. Alec whined at the emptiness as Bill slicked himself up and swiftly entered him again, moaning at the slick, tight heat. He wrapped his arms around Alec's torso and pulled him up onto his knees, his back against Bill's chest. 

"Yes, fuck yes," Alec gasped as Bill thrust into him, breathing heavily into his ear. 

"So tight and wet for me, Alec," Bill said, running his hands up and down Alec's chest, plucking at a nipple with one and stroking him through the underwear with the other. The red silk was damp with precome. 

The bed creaked with the rhythm of their lovemaking. The room was full of the sound of skin against skin, moans of passion, and smelled of sex and sweat. Alec's moans began to get higher and louder, and Bill knew he was getting close. He pressed his lips against the Scotsman's ear and licked along the shell.

"Are you close?" he whispered.

"Yes," Alec gasped. "I'm so bloody close, Bill. Please make me come."

Bill scraped his teeth along his husband's neck and speared his prostate dead on. Alec yelled out his name as warm come stained the front of his knickers. Bill sank his teeth into the nape of his neck, groaning as Alec tightened around his cock. He came deeply and released the bite, pressing his forehead against his husband's back, panting. He let go of Alec, who flopped heavily down onto the bed, eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his lips. He made a soft noise of protest when Bill pulled out, semen trickling from his hole and down the back of his thighs. Bill left the room and returned quickly with a wet cloth. He wiped away the come and gently urged his husband to roll over onto his back. He pulled the stained knickers off and wiped off Alec's belly, then tossed both the cloth and the underwear into the hamper by the door. He laid beside Alec and stroked his sweaty hair off his face.

"I should've done this the day I bought those," Alec said, opening his eyes with a smile.

"Why didn't you" Bill asked curiously.

"I was afraid you didn't like this kind of thing," Alec admitted. "Or that I was too old for it." He huffed a laugh. "But now I know better."

"Indeed," Bill agreed. He rested a hand on the Scotsman's chest. "Maybe next time you can wear those and your kilt?"

"Next time?" Alec raised an eyebrow. 

Bill shrugged and Alec laughed again. 

"Next time," he agreed, kissing Bill on the lips.


End file.
